Transformers: Zeta
Transformers: Zeta is an upcoming cartoon animated television which based on the Transformers franchise. This series serve as an replacement to Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) when its over. Synopsis Millions of years ago, on a planet called Cybertron where a race called the Autobts who lived together in harmony. There, an adventurous, cheerful, cool and good-hearted 21-year-old Optimus Prime who dream of being an great Autobot leader like his father, Sentinel Prime. He see two Decepticon criminals and Optimus stop him. But, the criminals turn out to be the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron and his follow Decepticon, Shockwave. But, his father, Sentinel save him. But, Megatron and Shockwave escapes and goes to the prison and free their follow Decepticons; Starscream, Lockdown, Soundwave, and Stormcould. Than, Optimus, Sentinel and the Elite Guard to stop them. But, Megatron kills Optimus' father. Shockwave left his follow Decepticons even his brother, Megatron escape to their ship, the Nemesis Ship which reveal to be the Decpeticon, Tidal Wave. After that, Sentinel Prime gives his son the Martix of Leadership. Than, Optimus see a list which made by his father and learn that he was making a team for him which Megatron and his follow Decepticons escapes. Than, he formed Team Prime (consist of himself, his girlfriend Elita-One, his best friend Jazz, Elita-One's brother Bumblebee, an member of the Aerialbot Jetfire, the medic Ratchet, and the super-strong and mild-manned but a little bit dimwitted Bulkhead) to find the Decepticons and average his father's death. Than, Omega Supreme transforms into a carrier which become Team Prime's spaceship. Team Prime finds the Decepticons and both of their ships crash into a prehistoric Earth. Than, in the present day, 16-year-old Spike Witwicky and friends (his girlfriend Carly Spencer and his best friend and genius Chip Chase) finds the Nemesis Ship and Team Prime's ship. There for, both release the Autobots and the Decepticons. Now, the Autobots and the Decepticons scan the vehicles of this planet. Now, Team Prime must stop the Decepticons' plan on taking over Earth and save the future of both Earth and Cybertron. Characters Autobots Team Prime Founding Members * Optimus Prime: An 21-year-old Autobot who is cool, brave and very protective and became the new leader of the Autobots after his father, Sentinel Prime was killed by Megatron and formed Team Prime. He's brave, cool, and very protective for his teammates, his girlfriend, Elita-One and his best friend Jazz. He wants to avenge his father's death. He transforms into a semi-truck. Voiced by Brian Blooms. * Elita-One: Optimus Prime's girlfriend and Bumblebee's overprotective sister, She helps Bumblebee with his homework. She's never afraid to speak her mind, she is good with her human partner, Carly Spencer. She transforms into a sports car. Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin. * Jazz: Optimus Prime's best friend and second-in-command of Team Prime. He loves music, he seen like an average Autobot. But, he is a master of fighting and shooting. He transforms into a sports car. Voiced by Arif. S. Kinchen. * Bumblebee: Elita-One's 16-year-old brother who hates his sister being overprotective. He may be the youngest member of Team Prime. But, he is always helping his teammates even his sister. He finds the planet Earth enjoyable. He and his human partner, Spike Witwicky form a friendship between themselves. He transforms into a 1995 Windblade similar to his Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart. Voiced by Will Friedle. * Jetfire (Skyfire in Japan): An member of the Aerialbots who joins Team Prime after the Decepticons escapes. He is the only member of Team Prime who can fly. He flies fasts, and his rival is Starscream. He transforms into a jet fighter. Voiced by Troy Baker. * Ratchet: The medic of Team Prime, he sometimes think humans are weird and awkward. But, his human partner, Chip helps him with his inventors. He transforms into a ambulance. Voiced by Jeffery Combs.' ' * Bulkhead: The muscle of Team Prime. He is Ratchet's partner and his is a little bit dimwitted. But, he is really strong, He transforms into a S.W.A.T. truck. Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. Future Members * Elite Guards * Ultra Magnus: The stein leader of the Elite Guards. He is the friend of Optimus' father, Sentinel Prime, he left Optimus and his team to hunt down the Decepticons. He wields his father's weapon which passed down to his father before him, the Magnus Hammer. He transforms into a heavily-expanded mobility tactical truck. Voiced by Michael Ironside. * Strongarm: The second-in-command of the Elite Guards. She like to go alone and sometimes she call backup to help her with missions. She transforms into a police SUV similar to her Robots in Disguise (2015) Counterpart. Voiced by Constance Zimmer. * Hound: One of Ultra Magnus' best man and Strongarm's brother. He see cool for a Elite Guard. But, he is one mean green fighting machine. He transforms into a jeep. Voiced by Chris Cox. * Warpath: The muscle of the Elite Guard, he make weapons for his teammates and Bulkhead's brother. He transforms into a tank. Voiced by Jamieson Price. * Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots * Superion: ** Silverbolt: The leader of the Aerialbots. He is way too brave and heroic. But, he is loyal and always helps his team. He transforms into a jet fighter. Voiced by Patrick Seitz. ** Skydive/Terradive: ** Fireflight: ** Slingshot: ** Air Raid: ** Windblade: ** Storm Jet: Protectobots Technobots Buildobots Maximals * Primal Prime: The leader of the Maixmals, he is strong, brave, and heroic. He is the descendant of Optimus Prime. He transforms into a gorilla. Voiced by Gary Chalk. * Rhinox: * Leobreaker: * Cheetor: * Rattrap: * Dinobot: * Tigatron: * Airazor: Primes Other Autobots Decepticons Team Megatron Founding Members * Megatron/Galvatron: The ruthless and heartless leader of the Decepticons, he wants all Autobots to be destroyed. He and his brother, Shockwave was caught on Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime. Than, they free their follow Decepticons. He and Sentinel was once friends and was named after one of the original Thirteen Primes, Megatronus. He transforms into a tank. As Galvatron, he is now 50% as he was before. He's still evil, ruthless, and heartless. As a triple changer, he transforms into a jet and a laser gun which are both cybertronian. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Starscream: * Soundwave: ** Ravage: ** Laserberk: ** Rumble: ** Frenzy: ** Buzzsaw: ** Ratbat: * Lockdown: * Stormcould: * Shockwave: Megatron's brother and second-in-command. He and his brother was freeing their follow Decepticons. He left his follow Decepticons escape and goes to prison. Than, while Megatron and the Decpeticons was into coma, Shockwave escape and hides in he and his brother's secret lair. There, he make his own team, which he get his wife Thunderblast, his son Shockblast, his best friend and mad scientist Knock Out, the muscle and kinda dimwitted Lugnut, his and Megatron's cousin Sixshot, and created an female clone and two male clones of Starscream named Slipstream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp to take over Cybertron while battles the Elite Guards or other Autobots on Cybertron. He transforms into an cybertronian laser cannon. Voiced by Corey Burton. Future Members * Thunderblast: * Shockblast: * Knock Out: * Lugnut: * Sixshot: * Slipstream: * Thundercracker/Scourge: * Skywarp/Cyclonus: * Demolishor: * Frostibte: Insecticons Combaticons * Bruticus: ** Onslaught: Onslaught is a leader who prefers to formulate strategies and tactics to defeat his opponents rather than sheer brute force. However, when his plans fail, he can become a devastating force in battle, as his fury that his carefully laid out plans have been thwarted can inspire him to acts to violence. Joins with fellow Combaticons to form robot Bruticus. He transforms into an anti-aircraft truck similar to his Generation 1 counterpart. Voiced by Brad Davidorf. ** Brawl: The muscle of the Combaticons, he seem kinda dimwitted sometimes and sometimes he always helping his teammates, his is good friend his follow Combaticon, Swindle. He transforms into an tank. Voiced by Nolan North. ** Swindle: The real brains of the Combaticons and an great Decepticon arms dealer who sells weapons to Decepticons, he has a large cannon his right arm and a good friend to Brawl. He transforms into an Hummer similar to his Animated counerpart. Voiced by Fred Willard. ** Vortex: Vortex is the most out-and-out sadistic of the Combaticons, and functions as their interrogator. His favorite tactic is making traps for the Autobotsin the huge wind funnels he creates in his helicopter mode until they tell him what he need to know. ** Blast Off: Stunticons * Menasor: ** Motormaster: ** Drag Strip: ** Dread End: ** Breakdown: ** Wildrider: ** Off Road: Terrorcons Constructicons * Devastator: ** Scrapper: ** Hook: ** Bonecrusher: ** Long Haul: ** Scavenger: ** Mixmaster: ** Dirt Boss: Predacons * Predaking: * Razorclaw: * Headstrong: * Divebomb: * Rampage: * Tantrum: * Nemesis Breaker: * Blackarachnia: * Waspinator: * Tarantulas: Other Decepticons Humans Main Humans Other Humans Other Transformers Episodes click here... Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Discovery Family Originals